WHAT?
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Pria seperti Aomine Daiki menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis. Akankah berhasil atau sebaliknya? Bagaimana sepak terjangnya dalam menggapai gadis pujaannya itu? /Mind to RnR?/ "Request from Britannia Atticus" /COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Aomine Daiki x Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Drama**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**WHAT? © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Pria seperti Aomine Daiki menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis. Akankah berhasil atau sebaliknya? Bagaimana sepak terjangnya dalam menggapai gadis pujaannya itu?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHAT?**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

"Hey!"

Seruan seorang pria berkulit dim menghentikan langkah Hinata. Gadis manis itu menoleh ke asal suara kemudian menyunggingkan senyum ramah yang selalu ia tebarkan pada semua orang, "Iya. Ada apa, Aomine-_kun_?"

Sesaat pria itu tertegun. Berdiri di tempatnya tanpa berkedip. Hanya memandangi wajah Hinata dalam-dalam, penuh perhatian dan ketelitian. Seakan sosok di hadapannya kini adalah suatu objek langka nan menarik yang tak pernah ia temukan di dunia ini.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah bola basket sedang tangan kanannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Terlihat keren dan mempesona. Surai _navy blue_nya bergerak tertiup angin sore hari. Manik _dark blue_nya berkilat tajam dan indah. Tubuh tinggi dan atletisnya terbalut kaos berwarna hitam tanpa lengan dipadu dengan celana _jeans_ biru.

Aomine Daiki memang sangat sempurna.

Hinata yang sempat tenggelam ke dalam pesona yang dipancarkan pria itu akhirnya tersadar ketika sosok yang sedari tadi diperhatikan kini telah berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Kau mau pulang?" Pertanyaan bodoh yang tak seharusnya Daiki ucapkan. Tentu saja Hinata akan pulang. Tak mungkin menginap di sekolahnya kan?

"Iya. Lalu Aomine-_kun _sendiri?" Tanya Hinata masih tersenyum.

"Aku juga." Ujar Daiki singkat. Berdehem agak keras seraya kembali berkata, "Kita pulang bersama."

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun berjalan berdampingan meninggalkan area sekolah menuju terminal bus.

Hening.

Tak ada lagi percakapan.

Senyuman lembut Hinata mampu memberikan kehangatan di hati Daiki. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Tak bisa dimengerti oleh akal. Memilih diam dan memandangi wajah cantik Hinata penuh minat meski hal tersebut sangatlah tak sopan. Membuat objek yang dipandangi salah tingkah, gugup, dan malu mendapat pandangan _intens_ darinya.

"Ia bahkan jauh lebih cantik dan dadanya lebih besar dari Mai-_chan_." Gumam Daiki tanpa sadar. Matanya beralih memandangi dua gundukan menakjubkan milik Hinata.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Aomine-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata tak bisa menangkap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Daiki.

Daiki menghela nafas berat seraya mengacak surai _navy blue_nya kasar. Frustasi. Itulah yang ia rasakan kini. Perasaannya kacau. Jantungnya berdetak tak normal. Perutnya terasa tak nyaman, seakan ada sesuatu yang membuat geli di dalam sana.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Hinata terlihat sedikit menampilkan raut wajah cemas.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Pertanyaan Daiki terlalu _to the point_. Masa bodoh. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan keanehan yang terjadi dalam dirinya lebih lama lagi. Bersikap dan berbicara secara terang-terangan adalah jalan yang diambilnya.

Jujur saja, Daiki sudah tertarik pada Hinata sejak pandangan pertama. Ketika gadis itu datang bersama tim basket dari Akademi Konoha menuju Akademi Touou untuk melakukan latih tanding yang telah direncanakan mereka jauh-jauh hari.

Semua hal yang ada pada Hinata membuat perhatian Daiki terkunci hanya padanya. Surai indigonya yang terurai indah. Manik lavendernya yang mempesona. Kulit putih bak porselen. Tubuh mungil nan berisi yang terbentuk bak gitar spanyol. Senyuman dan suaranya yang lembut. Sungguh sempurna!

Daiki menyukai semuanya.

Daiki mengagumi semua hal yang ada pada gadis itu.

"Be-belum." Sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata membuat Daiki bernafas lega. Bagaikan terlepas dari himpitan yang menyesakkan dadanya. Ia memberanikan diri meraih tangan mungil Hinata, meremasnya pelan, menatapnya tajam dan dalam membuat Si Objek kian gugup serta gelisah.

"A-aomine _kun_?" Cicit Hinata tak mengerti dengan tingkah laku pria tampan itu. Terlalu aneh dan membingungkan. Jangan lupakan juga sensasi asing yang menyerang dadanya sejak tadi. Detak jantung tak normal, wajahnya memanas menghasilkan rona merah yang menambah kecantikannya.

"Aku menyukaimu." Ucapan Daiki yang tegas, penuh keseriusan, dan tak terduga meluncur begitu saja. Bagaikan air mengalir. Bagaikan busur panah yang tepat mengenai objek sasaran.

"Jadilah milikku mulai saat ini!" Remasan tangannya mengerat seakan meminta jawaban positif yang ia harapkan dari Sang Gadis pujaan.

Wajah Hinata sepenuhnya memerah, menundukkan kepalanya tak berani membalas tatapan pria seksi yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Meminta kepastian dan jawaban.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku?" Tanya Hinata ragu. "Padahal kita baru saja bertemu hari ini. A-apa yang membuatmu suka padaku, Aomine-_kun_?" Setelah menghela nafas berat, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengangkat wajahnya agar tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Saling membaca apa yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam sana.

Dahi Daiki mengernyit menimbulkan beberapa kerutan. Namun sedikitpun tak mengurangi ketampanannya. Ia tengah berpikir keras. Mencari jawaban yang diajukan Hinata.

Hening menyelimuti mereka.

Tatapan mata mereka tetap terjaga. _Blue dark_ dan lavender saling bersinggungan seakan enggan untuk mengakhiri koneksi yang tercipta. Daiki melepas genggaman tangannya, menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal guna menetralisir kebingungan. Sedangkan Hinata masih terdiam, menanti jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan pria itu.

"Ekhmm …" Daiki berdehem cukup keras. "Aku menyukaimu karena…" Ia sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya. Kembali berpikir, mencari kata yang tepat agar tak terjadi kesalahan.

"Karena?" Hinata memiringkan kepala yang membuat Daiki gemas ingin mencubit makhluk mungil di hadapannya.

"Karena kau cantik, manis, dan berdada besar." Refleks Daiki mengucapkannya. Mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini. "Kau adalah gadis idamanku." Imbuhnya lagi.

"A-apaaa?" Hinata terlihat terkejut. Malu, marah, dan kecewa mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Daiki. Sungguh jauh dari apa yang diharapkannya.

'Gawat! Apa aku salah bicara?' Batin Daiki menyesal setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hinata.

"Aomine-_kun_ …" Suara Hinata terdengar menakutkan. Aura tak mengenakan menguar dari tubuh mungilnya.

**GLUPH**

Daiki susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri. Kilatan di mata lavender Hinata membuatnya merinding dan sedikit takut. Sirine bahaya pun berbunyi di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar pria mesum." Teriak Hinata bergegas meninggalkan Daiki seorang diri disana. Terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Berkedip sekali dua kali, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jangan lupakan jejak lima jari berwarna merah yang kini ada di pipi kanannya! Itu adalah tanda manis yang diberikan Hinata sebelum pergi.

"Sepertinya aku memang telah salah bicara." Gumam Daiki masih dilanda keterkejutan. Memandangi punggung Hinata yang kian menjauh dari jangkauan matanya. Merasakan panasnya tamparan gadis itu di pipinya.

_Poor_ Aomine Daiki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**#_Author's Notes_:**

**FF Aomine x Hinata ini adalah request dari temenku _"Britannia Atticus"._**

**Berhubung udah aku buat sampai 90%, jadinya aku selesaikan saja meskipun WB belum menghilang sepenuhnya.**

**Maaf kalo FFnya aneh dan tak sesuai dengan harapan :D**

**_See you later_ :***

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya!**


End file.
